


Hank Huff, Private Investigator

by AsherMirs



Category: Fox Crime
Genre: Detective Noir, F/M, Fox Crime - Freeform, Porn, The Fedora Still Stays ON, This One is Serious, Vaguely connected oneshots, please don't sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherMirs/pseuds/AsherMirs
Summary: For Detective Hank Huff a night is never quiet for too long. When the cases start coming, expect a few out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Hank Huff/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Desperate Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange case, indeed.

The night was young and rainy. The raindrops hit the window behind him as he sat in his office awaiting the next dame to come through the door, pleading for him to take her case. He sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk next to the silent blower. It was a quiet night for Hank Huff, the top gumshoe in the city. Huff thought back on his last job as he lit up a lucky, what a case that was. Who would have expected- his thoughts were cut short as the door to his office opened.

Hank sat up and put his cigarette down. Just then he laid eyes on the prettiest skirt he'd ever seen. A real dish, he thought. He would be lying if he said he wasn't immediately attracted. He adjusted his fedora before he spoke.

"What can I do for you, doll?" the sleuth said. He readied himself for anything and everything. P.I. work is never too normal, ya know. It could be anything from a missing person, to a stolen item, to murder. She was calmer than most other ladies that walked through his door. She wasn’t hysterical by any means but she looked nervous, her hands fidgeted with each other and she didn’t look into his eyes.

"I'm afraid this case might be a bit out of the ordinary, detective Huff," she said. The dick chuckled under his breath, he doubted anything would surprise him at this point in his career.

"Try me!" Hank picked up his cigarette and took a drag.

"You see, I haven't lost anything. Rather, I'd like to lose something." the P.I. furrowed his brow. He racked his brain, what was this lady trying to say? Why was she here?

"I don't understand," Huff admitted, "go on."

"I've never had any real relationships in my life," his client explained, "I have no experience with men." Hank put the cigarette down once again and placed his hands together on his desk.

"I'm still not gettin' it, hon."

"I want you to take my virginity." Huff sat up straight.

"What? What, you want me to-"

"Yes! That is exactly what I want!" She interrupted him, she was eager to hear his response. Would he accept her case?

Huff knew the dangers of getting dizzy with a dame, men in his line of work could never get close to their clients. Relationships would always end in disaster, he thought. His mind beat against her, he wasn't a sap... But his heart? And his... Well, loneliness does a number on a guy. There was nothing he wanted more than to give into this femme fetale, just for one night. After all, isn't that why she sought him? No, he thought to himself, that’s askin’ for trouble. She was only a femme fetale if he let her be. He wasn’t going to let her be anything more than some broad that walked into his office.

"Enough bumpin’ gums," Huff barked. He'd had enough of this nonsense. 

"There's no way I can do that, I'm a private eye, not a street walker!" He finished. He knew detective work was dirty, but come on!

"Oh but you must! There's nowhere else I can turn, detective!"

"Every P.I. in town turn you down or somethin'? There's no way I'm the only egg left for you."

"But you are! There's no one as handsome and skilled as you, Hank Huff!" This woman really was desperate, huh? Flattery will get you everywhere. If he were her last hope, then maybe...

The detective made up his mind after a moment of silence, perhaps one night with a dame wouldn't hurt. He was never one to turn down a job, especially one so thrilling. It would be a win-win, an open and shut kind of case. Just one night, he reminded himself. He stood up and walked around the desk. He towered over her and he held out his hand for her to take. Her eyes stared up into his intensely hypnotizing forest green eyes, she took his hand and got up from her chair.

"You've really put a fella behind the eight-ball, babe," Hank said, his hand letting go of hers. His large hands found their way on the dame's waist, so tiny in comparison, he thought as he bit his lip. He leaned over to get closer to her face. Her mouth quickly found his, the red lipstick she wore leaving a mark on his lips.

"I want to do this right," she continued, "sit back down in your chair and get comfortable, detective Huff." He obeyed, knowing what was to come. She sat on his lap, lips at his pipes as she loosened his tie. Her hands had been wrapped around his shoulders, soon they found their way down his body to remove the suspenders he had been wearing. She worked quickly to unbutton his shirt with the suspenders having been disregarded. One of the dame's mitts found itself upon his shoulder once more while the other ran down his now exposed chest. Her hand grazed slowly, feeling every movement that came with his breathing and every hair upon his chest. Huff sat comfortably and enjoyed the sensation until her weight was lifted from him.

The skirt left his lap and made herself comfortable between his sizable thighs. Hank took this opportunity to reach into the cabinet beside him and pour himself a stiff drink. He found the discarded smoke in the ashtray and picked that up as well. His client stroked his thighs, he hummed to himself, savoring the attention he found himself immensely needing. His heart raced as his pants were unbuttoned by the dame, how long had it been since he last experienced anything like this? She pawed at the private eye's parts. He took a sip of his drink just as she freed his erection. He sighed in relief, pants can be so constricting when you’re aroused. She stared at it curiously, obviously having never seen one up close and personal.

“Somethin’ ya like?” He chuckled, he was rather proud of the effect his cock had on her. Huff put out his cigarette in the tray, his hand then found itself playing with her beautiful hair as she shyly started to lick the head.

“Don’t be nervous, you’re doin’ great so far,” he encouraged her, if this were to be her first time he would make it gentle for her. It’s his job, right? She looked up at him and smiled, a soft blush across her face. She became slightly more daring, taking him into her mouth. This broad is a natural, he thought. She listened to each little noise he made, every single comment he made under his breath to her. The woman felt every movement of his hand in her hair, the way his finger ran through it and the gentle tugs that came reflexively with the sensations that filled him with the most bliss. She took this feedback to heart.

“Ah, damn! That’s great! You sure know how to make a fella feel good, hon!” he gasped as he closed his eyes. She did, she was learning well, taking a little more of him with each up and down movement. Her tongue swirled as she sucked his length. Her hands comfortably at home on his thighs.

“That’s enough,” he downed the rest of his drink and placed it on the cabinet next to him, “come here.” Her mouth left him and she glanced up at him.

“What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t return the favor?” Hank smiled devilishly. This might be his favorite part of the case. He made room on his desk before helping the girlie to her feet and lifted her onto it. No panties, he noted as she spread her legs for him. She was ready for her case to be taken, no doubt. He lifted her dress and bent down to kiss between her legs, she shivered. He teased her and relished every moan that came from her pretty little kisser. Thick fingers stroked sensitive skin. His mouth found it’s way to her clitorus and he began to suck and lick her delicate area. He held his client’s hips down as she bucked against his talented tongue. Her sounds were heavenly, he though, quite the encouragement for him to keep going. Hank’s index finger found itself at her entrance. 

“Oh, please!” The woman pleaded. Her excitement was clear, his large digit entered with ease. She was soaked.

“More!” He obliged. Two fingers prodded her as she moved against them, trying to receive as much ecstasy as she could from fucking his hand. Hank’s other hand massaged himself, keeping his own arousal alive. His thumb circled the tip of his penis, precum glistening on the head in dim office light. He wanted nothing more but to take her right then and there. It seemed she had the same idea.

“I can’t stand this teasing anymore, I want you,” she let out a breath, her cheeks flushed. Huff stood up and his dark, lust filled eyes burned into hers. He thought about how they could be caught at any moment. The door was never locked and his business was never quiet for too long. Hank fantasized about someone standing outside the door, hearing every pant and moan that came from the two. Huff was further turned on by the idea, he loved a little danger. He was a private investigator after all.

“Anything for a case, sweetheart.” Who was he to keep a lady waiting? His reputation fell on his successes in his cases, he couldn’t afford to take it easy on the job. Luckily he kept a condom in the drawer of his desk, you never know when you’ll need one, better to be ready than not. He prepared himself before he eased his cock inside of her. Both detective and client reveled in this newfound pleasure. She sharply inhaled and he held his breath, the two adjusting to each other. His size filled her, he was thick enough to stretch her in all the right ways without being too much. The sound of panting filled the room. He tested the waters with a small thrust after a moment and received a moan in return. He smiled to himself and continued at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Oh god, you feel so nice. You want more, hon? You want to get fucked real good?” He razzed.

“Ah, yes! Faster, harder, take me Huff!” That’s all the P.I. needed to hear. He focused on her pleasure, his thumb rubbing her in a wondrous way. She pulled him to her lips and his other mitt caressed her body. His pace quickened, he became more aggressive as she reached an orgasm. Her legs entwined around his hips. Huff wouldn’t last much longer if the broad kept this up. He could feel her cumming on him, contracting against his dick. It was a complete rapture for him. He wasn’t done with her, however, not until she came again. He always wanted the job done right.

Huff redoubled his efforts, eager to please her and reach his own end. She cried in delight when his hand rubbed her clit a little faster. His movements became increasingly erratic, it was obvious this case was coming to a close. She was becoming too much to bear, he was about to reach his climax.

“Oooh, fuck!” Hank stilled and pulled the skirt closer. He found his face nuzzled into her neck. He noticed her intoxicating perfume, Huff was completely enveloped by her. The bird’s arms were wrapped around him and pulled him just as close as they both rode the last of their orgasms. Several minutes went by before they let go of each other. The shamus pulled out of his client and proceeded to dispose of the completely filled condom.

Hank redressed himself and fell into his chair. He threw his head back and tried to catch his breath. The broad followed his lead, lowering her dress and making herself decent. She hopped off his desk and noticed the empty glass he had discarded on the cabinet. She was elated having gotten exactly what she wanted. Her smile showed she was completely pleased with his work. Easiest case of his career, Hank thought to himself.

“Let me fill your glass, detective,” the woman said, grabbing it, “you look like you could use a drink after all that.” Huff agreed, he closed his eyes for a bit, slowly coming down from his high.

“Here,” she handed him the glass. He opened his eyes and immediately brought it to his lips. Did she grab the wrong bottle or somethin’? It didn’t quite taste right. The detective quickly found himself feeling strangely tired. He struggled to keep his eyes open, they fluttered as he tried to keep them on the dame. What was going on?

“Goodnight, Hank Huff,” and his eyes closed once more as he passed out.

When his eyes opened it was daylight outside. The night had passed him by and he recalled the events leading up to his unwelcome slumber. The man shot up from his chair, scurrying around his office. Hank checked his cabinets, pockets, everything. It was useless, nothing was out of order, nothing was missing. The sleuth noticed nothing out of the ordinary, clean sneak. That is, until he gazed at his desk. On the desk, a warm drink, the same that must have been drugged by the femme fetale and a strange envelope that wasn’t there before. He cautiously reached for it and checked the contents. Inside a stack of dough, one large to be exact. The detective was shocked, did he really just get paid a thousand bucks for this?

“Who was that broad?” Huff pondered, “and why such a payday?” Hank tried to compose himself and tidy up. He’d have thought it a dream had it not been for the mysterious envelope and lingering lipstick marks all over his face and body. He tried to wipe them off, who knows when the next case would come walking through his office, a man like him can’t look a mess. Just like clockwork, a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he shouted, finishing his clean up. He’d have to sort his last case out later, duty calls. The door opened and who could it be other than a crying broad. Business as usual, Huff thought. He sat in his chair.

“What can I do for you, doll?”


	2. The Disappearing Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with another case, our P.I. has no time to think over last night's events.

“My daughter is missing,” sobbed Huff’s newest client. An older woman, somewhere in her fifties he’d guess. 

“Tell me everything, Mrs. Allan. Describe your daughter, what's she like? How are you so sure she’s missing?” The P.I. grabbed his notepad ready to write down whatever information she could give him.

“My daughter Cynthia and I are very close, she tells me just about everything. She recently met someone new, a young man. He looked like trouble to me! There was just something not right about that boy. She’s a young, pretty little thing, my girl. She’s so sweet and naive, I didn’t want this thug breaking her heart or getting her into trouble. She has dark brown hair, baby blue eyes, olive skin, a nose quite like mine…” she paused, “Why, men are all over her!” Hank wrote notes as the woman continued.

“This greaser, Robert, they became engaged! He kept trying to get her to leave town with him. They had only known each other for a month. I told her there was no way she should marry him or go anywhere with him, we didn’t know what he was capable of or what his intentions were! This caused a fight between us, it wasn’t the first time a fight like this happened,” Mrs. Allan sniffled, “we would typically make up a day or two later and things would go back to normal.” She brought a handkerchief to her eye.

“And you haven’t heard from her since this fight?” Hank questioned, scribbling down some words.

“Not a peep, she grabbed her coat and ran out of the house. I tried to run after her but she was already gone. It’s been four days since then. Surely Robert must have taken my girl from me, I just want her back safe and sound!”

“Mrs. Allan, how old is your daughter? I’m guessin’ your girl has a history of rash decisions?”

“She’s twenty three years old and she does. Cynthia lives for excitement and there’s nothing more exciting to her than a dangerous man.”

“Any other dope? An address? Vehicle? Anything that can give yours truly a place to start his investigation.”

“Robert has a little apartment downtown, it’s between the liquor store and the abandoned gas station. I had the police check the apartment but they didn’t find anything. Third floor, Cynthia mentioned once. He owns a motorcycle that has a broken side view mirror, the left one I think. Robert looks like a typical thug, slicked back hair and always wearing a leather jacket.”

“Perfect, let’s get some paperwork drawn up, Mrs. Allan. I’ll find your daughter in no time.”

With that business taken care of, Huff grabbed his flogger and made his way over to the apartment. The door to the building was locked, he’d need someone to buzz him in if he wanted to investigate. Figures, he stood outside for a moment and lit up a cigarette, the cloudy overcast grayed the afternoon. He gave himself a moment to think and look around. He circled the perimeter looking for the motorcycle with a broken mirror. Bingo, he thought, there it was. It was scratched on the left side as if someone keyed it. Strange. He found himself at the entrance of the building just as a girl was leaving. Not Cynthia, he noted. He took the opportunity to slide past her and into the dimly lit hallway. Just like that, he was in. He climbed a few flights of stairs and ankled down the hallway of the third floor.

“Shoulda asked that bird if she knew a Robert,” Hank lamented as he walked, looking at each door. At the end of the hallway, an open door, no, not just open, someone broke into that apartment. The wood of the door was splinted and the chain lock was busted. Hank kept his hand by his side, readying his gat if he needed it. A shootout was not what he planned today, but better safe than sorry. Huff put his back against the wall, gun in hand as he peered into the apartment. Nothing so far. He walked in slowly and carefully so as not to make a sound. The place was trashed, broken items thrown all about. The TV was smashed in, plates shattered just like the living room window, the couch ripped apart. What a mess. The gumshoe heard crying from the bedroom, he approached the door. A woman with long dark hair was balled up on the bed.

“Miss?” Hank said gently. The woman jumped up.

“You okay? What happened here?” She shied away from him as he lowered his gun.

“I thought he loved me… but he left me for someone younger and prettier! He broke my heart so I broke everything he owns! Go ahead, copper, cuff me! Lock me up!” She looked towards Huff and put her wrists together. Poor dame. This guy made her go all batty.

“You’re Cynthia, right? Your mother sent me to find you.” Cynthia nodded, she wiped her tears.

“I’m not goin’ to arrest you, no room in the hoosegow for your pretty little head anyway. Why don’t we get you back home instead? Let’s not get caught in this mess,” he held out his hand. Hank led the heartbroken woman out of the apartment and into his car. He started up the car and she clung to him from the passenger seat, not letting him go.

“How ya doin’, sweetheart? You gonna be okay?” He wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

“I just want to forget about that grifter and move on!”

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I understand. Your mother is waiting for you, we’d oughta get you home.”

“No, not yet.”

“Why is that?” Hank asked. She let go of him finally. 

“Help me forget about him.” Hank tilted his head in confusion. Surely this broad wasn’t suggesting what he thought she was.

“How?” He finally asked her. Her hand quickly found his inner thigh. Are we really doing this again? Hank questioned himself. She was touching herself in the passenger seat. Huff looked away, face flushing.

“Mrs. Allan told me you tell her just about everything,” He turned to her, “don’t tell her about this.” Cynthia leaned into him, he snaked his arms around her and his hands went up her shirt. They traveled up her curvy sides and under her bra. He groped her small breasts with his much larger hands. Thank god for the tinted windows and the empty street, he thought. She continued to rub his groin. One mitt slid down her panties to stroke her clitoris. A breathy moan left her lips. He teased her opening.

“Detective…” her breathing picked up. She enjoyed the attention he gave her. She pulled her panties down and put them beside her before one thick finger entered her. He started with a slow in and out movement. He licked his lips and admired what he was capable of doing to the dame.

“Good?” he asked. She nodded against him and he added another finger. His pace quickened until his sizable fingers found the spot that drove her wild. She held him tighter and tried to stay quiet when he bent his fingers inside of her. He knew how to use his flippers, he was a multi talented man after all. His other hand played with her erect nipple, he held her close. With a thumb circling her clit and digits hitting her sweet spot, he knew she wouldn’t last long.

“Oooh, treat me rough, detective,” she let out a breath, “don’t stop!” Every time she squirmed he became more excited. He knew she was close, she was shaking at this point. She bit her hand in an attempt to remain silent, seeing people walking outside the car. Just as he expected, she hit her peak. At least the interior is leather, easy clean up. He watched intently as she rode his fingers and took every little pleasure from them. He left her breathless, he gave a few final strokes to finish her up and put his fingers in his mouth. A magnificent taste, he noted, or maybe it was just his state of mind that made it so delicious. Now that he wasn’t focused on Cynthia, he noticed just how tight his pants had become, uncomfortably so. 

“Your turn,” she smiled, unzipping his pants. The instant relief was blissful for the sleuth, he exhaled. A soft hand fondled him, he savored the moment. She stroked him in just the right way, not too rough, not too fast. 

“Is this how you like it?” he was asked. He hummed in return. His thick shaft was handled with the utmost care, it seemed every movement was strategic. Her fingers traced the veins and grasped him with the perfect amount of force. No wonder the guys went goofy over her.

“Fuck, hon, gettin’ close,” Huff closed his eyes. She continued to stroke his impressive length. His eyes shot open when he felt her lips on the tip of his cock. Cynthia’s mouth focused on the head complete while her hands worked the rest of him. His hips started to buck into her mouth, he gripped her hair. He watched her, green eyes half lidded and clouded with arousal.

“Ah, fuck, I-,” he moaned as he went over the edge. He clammed up as she swallowed around his dick, taking every drop of cum he produced. The sensation was pure euphoria. His panting filled the small car as he came down. Cynthia’s mouth pulled off his softening cock, she redressed herself. Hank took the moment to put himself away, looking back and forth through the windows checking to see if anyone saw. No one seemed to notice a thing.

“Let’s get you home now,” and the two drove off. Cynthia’s mother was happy to see her daughter safe and sound, couldn’t thank the gumshoe enough. Their reunion was sweet and full of apology. Their relationship was strong and full of love. Huff watched the two dames as they held each other close and talked. Afterwards, the mother and daughter said goodbye to Huff, Cynthia kissing his cheek innocently and winking before walking inside the house. He cleared his throat and readjusted his fedora. With another case down, it was back to the office for him. He sat at his desk organizing his files. Nighttime stuck once again, he turned on the radio and waited for another case.


	3. The Murdered Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's case is growing cold, he searches the pleasure district for any info he can get.

“Damn it all!” Huff barked. The night was getting late and the detective wasn’t getting anywhere in this case. He was hired by a dame to find out if her husband's death had truly been an accident. Every clue had been a dead end, he questioned if they had even been clues in the first place. For the top investigator in the city, he sure was blowin’ it. He had one idea left, the dame’s husband hit the big one near the red light district, maybe one of the pro skirts saw something that night. He was a known boozehound, seemed like the boob drank too much that night and fell off the bridge, drowning in the water below. The P.I. breezed over to the district, he looked for any broad that looked like she knew what she was doin’. He parked the car and heard a knock at the window, he rolled it down.

“Hey handsome, lookin’ for a good time?” the woman said. She was a tall blonde, heavy makeup and skimpy rags. If her knock on his window wasn’t enough, her appearance would have been for Hank to guess she was a street walker.

“Lookin’ for answers,” Hank replied, “Were you around at about 12:30am on Saturday?”

“Maybe, who’s askin’?”

“I was hired to investigate the death of this man,” he pulled out a picture, “did you see him that night?”

“Hmm,” she brought her hand to her chin, “I might have answers, but it’ll cost ya, cutie.” Huff sighed, reaching for his wallet.

“How much? Let's work out a deal then...” He started counting his dough.

“Oh no no, honey,” she stopped him. He furrowed his brow.

“I don’t want your cash, I want your time and your big strong arms around me.” Cue Huff’s surprise.

“Ain’t this your job, sweetheart? Don’t you do this for the cabbage? Why would you wanna do that?”

“I’m a pro skirt, yeah. But I hardly see anyone as attractive as you, it’s been a slow night and I could use the company. Give me a good time, get your intel. I can tell you exactly what I saw.” Huff thought about it, for a woman in her profession she looked relatively put together. She was pretty enough, he thought. He wondered what made her pick his body over his wallet. Did she really find him that handsome?

“What’s your name, doll?”

“Patricia, you?”

“Huff.”

“So what do ya say, Huff?” He needed any information at all or else this case was as good as over. The choice was easy for him.

“Alright, Patricia. You’ve got me for the night, but then I need that rap. I can’t have my case grow cold.” She hopped in the car and placed her hand bag in her lap. She gave him directions to a place they could get nice and comfortable without any interruption. Huff kept his guard up, he was suspicious of the skirt. There had to be somethin’ goin’ on here, right? The area was dark. Hank took the key out of the ignition and the pro skirt wasted no time getting what she wanted. He was exposed before he knew it. It felt strange not to be in charge for once, the broad manhandled him like it was nothin’. It didn’t take long for his penis to stand erect and her mouth to plunge down on his manhood.

“Oh!” He yelped, his own sound surprised him. Immediately Huff was completely down her throat. She put a condom on with her mouth, pro skirt indeed. The broad’s experience made for a pleasurable time. The private eye placed a hand on her head. He felt daring and pushed her down a little, taking more of his length. The dame didn’t even flinch, she must have been used to being treated this way. She could make a man sing with skill like this, he thought. The only thing that could make this better would be a nice glass of scotch in his hand.

“You don’t disappoint, good lookin’,” she said before getting right back to work. Her tongue could drive any fella batty. She licked up and down the shaft, sucked the head, and massaged everywhere in between. Huff bit his lip and tried to stifle a deep moan. He let his head fall back in the driver’s seat and shut his eyes. He’d let her suck him off for a little while longer. She continued to bob her head up and down, paying attention to the twitching of his cock. A few moments went by before he spoke. 

“You’re fantastic, hon. Are we gonna-,” The pro skirt yet again wasted no time. She was on his lap without the sleuth even finishing his sentence. She quickly lined herself up with him and took his entirety. Another unexpected sound from Hank, that was happenin’ a lot tonight, huh? She rocked her hips against him, her hands steady on his strong shoulders. Hank found her waist and gripped tight. He closed his eyes tight, his mouth was agape. He drank in every sensation from her talented movements. He thrusted his hips ever so slightly while she rode him. When he finally opened his eyes he enjoyed the view of her breasts bouncing, nipples poking through the thin material of her rags. Patricia’s lips attacked the detectives neck, biting and sucking at the exposed skin. A large hand tangled in her hair as she continued working her trap. She pulled away.

“To remember me by,” she giggled. Surely that was gonna leave a mark, he could feel it already. Hope no one notices, he’ll have to pull his collar higher for a while. Imagine what the papers would say if they found their top gumshoe bumpin’ uglies with a prostitute. He was pulled from his thoughts when she started bouncing faster. With pleasure like this? He was about to come undone. He couldn’t think, he was too caught up in his impending orgasm.

“Gonna cum, Huff? Go on! Cum for me! Cum with me!” Patricia commanded him. Dirty talk from a dirty girl was all he needed. With a moan louder than he anticipated, Hank finally climaxed. Luckily no one was around to hear him come undone. The skirt kept moving her hips on his dick. He sharply inhaled as a slight overstimulation hit him. She stilled on top of him, having orgasmed with him and thoroughly enjoyed herself that evening. Huff sat for a moment, Patricia lifted herself off of him and into the passenger seat. Huff tied off the used condom and looked around for someplace to dispose of it. A little half full trash can sat conveniently by the driver’s side window. He wondered how often the trash was collected from it as he made himself presentable. She fixed herself up too and Hank offered her a cigarette. She accepted, they both lit their respective cigs and rolled down the windows to get some cool night air.

“I saw that man around the time you said. He wasn’t drunk at all, he asked me for the time in fact. 12:24am, I remember. He didn’t even walk towards the bridge, walked down towards the shared parking lot of the Real Deal Motel and cigarette shop. I reckon he ran into someone he shouldn’t have that night. I have a friend at that motel, talk to him. His name is David, dorky lookin’ guy at the front desk. He may have seen something.”

“Real good dope there, girlie. Will do, let me drop you off on your corner, gotta head that way anyhow. Thanks, doll.”

“Anytime, if you ever need info from this area you know where to find me… And you know the price!” Hank handed her a business card, better to have a girl on the street, quite literally, than not. Many of his cases end up in the area anyway. The two made their way back to where they first met, Patricia blew him a kiss goodbye. Huff found the parking lot and made his way for the front desk. The case continued, hotter than he could have imagined.


	4. The Tantalizing Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow stakeout becomes more exciting than Huff expected.

Day three of the stakeout. A few days ago Huff received a simple case, hopefully, he thought. Seemed simple enough, watch this dame’s apartment from across the street and look for any suspicious activity. He had set himself up on the rooftop each night and peeped through her living room window with his binoculars. The detective brought his usual equipment. It all sat beside him on the roof. The dame was thought to be a part of a scheme, his client said. The letter detailed everything and was filled with more than enough sugar to cover his fees. If something were to go down, it would go down there in that living room, it said. Huff investigated clues by day and by night, well, here he was. The daytime work was goin’ great, fastest movin’ case he’s had in awhile. Everything kept fallin’ right into place! So far the gumshoe had no reason to believe this woman was guilty of anything though. He wouldn’t find a thing in the clues she could be pinned for. Her only crime? Leaving the curtains open while she walked around naked. 

“And here goes another night,” Hank said to himself. 9pm, and right on schedule his target walked by the window without a single article of clothing. The woman was a beauty, tall and thin, looked like a model in a dirty magazine. Huff was certain he’d seen those curves before during one of his many nights alone with one of those girlie mags. He kept finding himself thinking about her as he watched. Other stakeouts had never been this rough, why did this dame have to be so distracting? The window had a perfect view of the couch and the door to her apartment. No one ever came in but her, no one ever left during his time observing either. Each night had been spent with her nude watching TV, the dark room filled with the light from the screen and a small lamp by her side. The broad didn’t do much after work, huh? No way she was involved in anything, but he stayed just to make sure. Or at least, he told himself that.

“What’s this?” Hank looked a little closely. The dame sprawled herself out on the couch. She laid down in such a way that gave Huff the perfect view between her legs. She was touching herself. Hank swallowed, in all of his days snoopin’, he caught many a cheater in the act. Taking pictures as evidence, in fact, but masturbation was a new one. He didn’t look away, watching her pleasure herself was pleasure for him. His lips parted and his breathing picked up slightly. Arousal took over, he found his legs spread and fingers grazing his crotch. It was like his own private show. 

“Don’t be a bunny, Huff,” yet again the man talked to himself, “this could end in an uncomfortable situation.” Hank couldn’t help himself, however. She groped herself and caressed her body. Her head laid comfortable on the decorative pillow on the arm of the couch. With his binoculars, Huff could see the look of growing satisfaction on her face. He wondered briefly if she somehow knew he was there, he shook his head. There was no way she could know, right? The sleuth lowered his binoculars and looked around at his immediate surroundings. No one on the roof but him, of course, but he kept gazing at the roof access door.

“Hope nobody has a reason to come up here tonight,” he said. The night sky was clear, the stars were beautiful. The summer night was warm and comfortable, if any night someone were to come watch the stars, it would be tonight. The detective was on edge as he unzipped his pants, worried about someone seeing. Giving into temptation, he once again watched the lady across the street. Her fingers worked her clit for a moment before pulling out a toy. She slid the little pink dildo into herself, fingers going right back to what they were doing. The shamus stroked himself at the same pace. He imagined taking the place of the dame’s toy, how the voice he’d never heard would moan his name. In his fantasy, he crawled on top of her, placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. She’d moan as he sucked on her neck, hand moving to fondle her breasts. Huff’s grip on his cock became tighter, the friction was maddening. He licked his hand hoping his saliva would be sufficient lube to feel himself up.

Binoculars back to his face, he imagined his mitt would mimic every movement her hand made in reality. She moved to tease her nipples, the false penis moving in and out steadily. The teasing hand moved to her throat, kinky broad. He would love to do that for her. He pictured how much larger his hand would be than hers, how much harder he could squeeze those pretty little pipes. He imagined the rush they would both get from such rough play. How scandalous.

Hank wondered how much longer the two of them would last. Between watching her play with herself and the constant looking over his shoulder, he had no idea if he’d be caught. There was a fear and an excitement in this. Huff always prided himself in his reputation, who would want to hire a perverted detective? He thought about it more, his job was essential voyeurism, wasn’t it? With the amount of trailing, watching people, and snooping around places he maybe shouldn’t be, he was a sort of voyeur, yeah? He accepted it, he couldn’t deny it. He was loving every minute of this. He was a perverted detective.

This chick was gonna last longer than him, he knew it. He could feel the unintentional bucking of his hips into his saliva covered palm. With a twisting motion, he slowed his stroking, eventually stopping right on the edge. Huff held his breath as his cock ached, his body begged for him to finish. The voyeuristic private eye’s face was flushed, breathing labored. He restrained his instinct to keep going, he watched for signs the skirt he was watching was close to her orgasm as well. He slowly rubbed himself, keeping himself close to climax. It was almost unbearable but so hot, he clenched his jaw. The thought of them cumming together kept him goin’. 

The broad rolled her hips as she fucked herself, her mouth opened and she shivered. Huff stopped with the teasing and gunned for his climax. He imagined her sweet moans filling the tiny apartment as he slammed into her, desperate to get them both off. Stifled grunts left his mouth as he spilled onto the concrete rooftop. He kept watching and milking his cock of everything he could. Just as he was about to put his binoculars away and pack up for the night, the broad walked to the window. She started sucking her toy, looking directly at Huff.

Hank gasped and froze for a brief second, a hot shame filling his entirety. He tried to tilt his fedora in a way that would cover his face, he tried to duck and hide himself from her gaze. It was too late though, the broad had already seen him. Hell, she must have known he was there the entire time. She blew a kiss up towards the rooftop and smiled before closing the blinds. Huff quickly cleaned himself up and gathered his equipment, rushing through the roof access door. He made his way down to the ground floor as quickly as he could and headed back to his office.

Despite this broad’s innocence in his case, Hank didn’t think of his stakeout as a trip for biscuits. Sure, there was nothing relevant to the case but he sure did find a lack of innocence and leave with some good mental images. Huff’s panic had worn off ages ago, he felt comfortable now that he was far away from that apartment building. He wondered if she knew who he was or if he was just some peeper to her. He shook it off and tried to bury himself in the actual case, that is until he figured out it was all a set up. He felt like a chump, a god damn patsy. No doubt this woman paid him to watch her. He wondered if this lady knew something he didn't. What was up with all these- Never mind, he thought, actual cases require solving. He’d be thinkin’ about that stakeout for a while.


	5. The Distinguishable Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huff meets with a woman late at night, claiming she has information on a case of his.

3am, detective Hank Huff stood on the dark street waiting for an unknown informant. He had been working to find the culprit of a museum heist and bring back the stolen goods. The culprits had left a single red rose on the ground before they had left. He received a card from a broad claiming to know something relevant to the case. He was instructed to meet her a few blocks from the museum by the last lamp post on a dead end. 

The night was chilled, he noted as he tapped his foot. He’d been standing here for about ten minutes. Hank made sure to arrive early, not wanting to risk missing whoever had the dope he needed. He impatiently puffed on his cigarette as he leaned on the post. A shadowy figure approached him. It was the woman he was waiting for. She wore a long coat that hugged her curves. As the figure came closer, he realized he knew her.

“Hello Hank,” the woman said. He flicked his cig into the gutter and stood up straight. 

“You,” he shook his head in disbelief. She was the same broad from cases earlier, the one who sought him for a case, ahem, a bit out of the ordinary, as she had put it that night. 

“This is going to be much bigger than you think, detective,” she handed him an envelope. It was sealed with red wax.

“Don’t open it until you’re back in your office,” she told him. He slid it in the inner pocket of his flogger. 

“And why is that?” He questioned.

“Just trust me,” she looked up at him. She wore the same shade of crimson lipstick that left its mark all over his body. The dame was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. Part of him still couldn’t believe he didn’t just dream that night up. Her presence just added to the reality of it all.

“Who are you? I never got a name, not one single piece of information about you! And now you’re back with vital information on my case?” He folded his arms.

“You don’t need a name, you don’t need to know anything about me. Whatever you know is already enough,” the broad copied his stance. It seemed the nervous woman he’d met before was gone and she was replaced with someone much more confident. 

“Like what, knowing what you’re like in bed? Or rather, on my desk? Is there a difference though?” he leaned down towards her and smirked.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know you perverted bastard!” She slapped him. He put his hand to his face.

“Look doll, you’re the one that ankled into my office and asked me to fuck you! Don’t blame me for whatever it is goin’ through your pretty little head,” Hank stood up straight. 

“I just want you out of my pretty little head! I only enlisted your service because I-” She stopped.

“Because you what? You told me no one else in town would take you. Strange to ask a detective to do a prostitute’s job.”

“There’s more to it, I can’t go into it,” she continued, “I lied about looking for others though.” Hank tilted his head. 

“You were actually the first one I went to,” the dame admitted, looking down, “and I wasn’t disappointed.”

“Lying to a private eye?” Hank shook his head and feigned offense, “shame. But I think I oughta ask you why you drugged my drink. Not like I was gonna hold you hostage.” She stared at him wide eyed. She took a moment to respond.

“I needed to leave without trouble, I don’t know. I’ve already told you, I can’t go into it.” The girlie pulled her coat closer and bit her lip.

“Can we please talk somewhere more comfortable? I’m cold.” She shivered.

“Fine, I parked over there, come on.” He led her to the car and they sat.

“Lay down, detective.”

“Huh?” 

“Lay down, Huff.” 

“Why? So we can have sex and I can wake up to a thousand bucks again?”

“No! Yes? Whatever you want just lay down! Maybe if we do it just one more time, I’ll forget about you.” He listened to her. There was such an aura of mystery to her, as a detective it was in his nature to investigate and demystify. He was naturally drawn to her. She left such an impression on him, he watched her face and she waited for him to do as she commanded. God, he thought, just as sexy as that first night. He gave in, maybe it was for his benefit too. He didn’t fit all that well though, it was rather uncomfortable for the large man. He threw a leg over the seat and tried to make himself fit.

“There, I’m laid down, doll. What else do you want?” Rather than a verbal answer he was met with her climbing on top of him and sticking her tongue down his throat. A soft hum came from him as he cupped her cheek and placed a hand on her lower back. The dame sat perfectly in his lap, she rolled her hips. She continued this as they kissed. The excitement really got to the gumshoe, his flippers were all over the dish as if they couldn’t decide where to hold. In turn, they caressed up and down her body through that long coat of hers. She broke from him and untied the front, revealing to Huff she had been nude underneath the entire time.

“You planned this,” Hank breathed out. He felt dizzy from all the attention, his mind clouded with lust. She resumed her rhythmic motion. 

“You’re getting harder, I can feel it,” she grabbed his hand and touched herself with it, “you feel so good, Huff!” She was intentionally putting on a show for him, he knew. The dame was completely right though, the sensation of her rubbing against him certainly wasn’t gonna make him soft. Fuck, he thought as he eyed her body, so god damn perfect. Her face wasn’t any less good lookin’ either. It’s like she was perfectly tailored to his every preference. 

“Are you gonna keep teasin’ me, sweetie?” She smiled at him with heavy breaths.

“I’m going to keep this up until you can’t take it anymore,” she replied. Huff chuckled, he enjoyed what was goin’ on now but couldn’t wait for what usually came next. If it did come next, as time passed she wasn’t slowing down. He started to realize how serious she was.

“You really are good with the teasin’, huh?” She pulled his face into her neck. He took the opportunity to nip, kiss, and suck the flesh there. She moaned as his mouth explored above her chest. She rode his clothed lap harder. In doing so, the pleasure increased for the both of them. The P.I. cursed the fabric separating them. There was nothing he wanted more than to be inside of her once again.

“God, honey, I really don’t want to, ah,” he panted, “i-in my, oooh!” The detective was bright red, breathing labored. He watched her exposed chest bounce as she humped. His deep breaths drew in the perfume that intoxicated him before. That heavenly perfume, he thought, would only bring him closer to his inevitable finish.

“Go ahead detective,” she panted, “I’m so close!” Her movements were erratic. She steadied herself with her palms on his chest. He pressed his hips against her, as close as he could get. He moved with her, it was pleasantly rough. Hank hissed, he hit his peak first. His body shuddered, inconveniently contained in the tiny space of the car. She kept going until she finally went over the edge. Huff drew a blank as satisfaction lingered, only returning to reality as he came down from the high. He didn’t know how long she’d kept going after he met his end.

Huff was pleased but he wasn’t very… Pleased… This is the exact opposite of what he wanted. He was a twenty six year old man, he shouldn’t be cumming in his pants! The skirt, however, looked very pleased with her work, especially the wet spot she had left between his legs. Was it her wetness or his? Perhaps both. She situated herself as Huff laid gracelessly on the seat.

“Thank you for your time, Hank,” she kissed him, “until we meet again?” She closed her jacket, and opened the car door. She left him breathless yet again, he sat up and watched her as she disappeared from his life for a second time. She left his sight and walked into the darkness. Once she was gone, he realized just how uncomfortable he was sitting in his own mess. The longer he sat, the more disgusted he became. His face flushed with embarrassment thinking about what had happened. He felt like some desperate and over sensitive teenage boy. He leaned on the steering wheel and covered his face with his hands.

Instead of going back to his office, he drove himself to his little apartment so he could clean himself up and retire for the night. He thanked every god he could think of that no one was around to see him awkwardly wobble to his front door. With a shower and one less pair of boxer briefs and dress pants in his wardrobe, he finally opened the letter. Inside, a lotta cash. Once again this dish left him with a thousand bucks for his work. He put it by the nightstand and went to bed, trying not to think too hard on the night’s events. Too bad he didn’t actually get any intel.


	6. The Ribald Roleplay

Another case, another visit to the red light district. It was a place an unsurprising amount of his cases led to, vengeful spouses, illegal activities, debts unpaid, plenty of booze, gambling, and all that jazz. Luckily for the detective, he had become acquainted with one of the pro skirts not too long ago, a very experienced one who saw just about every cat who walked her streets at that. Although it seemed her method of trading information was a little… odd. When Hank met the dame, she insisted he pay her by giving her a good time. He considered it very strange considering the dame didn’t exactly have a lack of sex in her life, but whatever gets him the dope he needs to progress in his investigations. So here he was once again, pulled over to the side of the street and waiting for the familiar face. Right on queue, Patricia turned the corner. He rolled down the window.

“Detective Huff! I was wondering when I’d see you again, you big lug!” Patricia leaned through the window.

“Yeah, well, another case needs solvin’ and I knew who to look for,” Huff replied. Patricia opened the door and sat next to the private investigator. He showed her a picture of the man he was investigating.

“You see him around? Know anything about him?” He asked. Patricia nodded, she had all the information he needed, he knew it.

“I was thinkin’ since the last time I saw you,” she had a devilish smile on her face.

“What about?”

“Do you like roleplay?” Huff thought for a moment, it’s not something he had ever done.

“I don’t think I’d be against it, if that’s what you’re askin’ me,” he answered.

“How about bein’ cuffed or tied up?”

“What exactly were you planning?” 

“Your part wouldn’t have much acting, you can be the detective who knows too much and got caught snoopin’ in places he shouldn’t have and I’ll be a mafia boss or something tryin’ to get information out of you!” 

“Not much actin’ huh? I thought I’d be a pretty good actor,” Huff joked.

“So, how’s it sound? Go back to my place, I tie you to a chair and try to make you spill information?” She waited for a response.

“I get the feeling it’s not the only thing that’s gonna be spilled, what’s the address?” Patricia gave him the information and shortly after they ended up at her apartment. It was a very ordinary building, although Huff didn’t really know what he expected it to look like. She led him through the building to her door and quickly locked it behind her to prepare the plot she wrote in her head. Huff hung his trench coat on an empty hook by the door. He stood around looking at the place until the dame took his hand and forced him to sit. Hank was pretty curious, he had never been captured or put in any sort of situation quite like this. Perhaps it would give him an insight as to how to handle it if it ever occurred? No doubt it wouldn’t be very sexy though. With his hands behind his back and the knots tied tight, Patricia began to set the mood. She turned off the lights, leaving only a lamp beside them. The light was harsh on the gumshoe, had this been real he might have felt a little intimidated. Patricia’s eyes burned into him.

“Awake at last I see, detective Huff,” she said.

“Yeah, and I was having the best dream too,” Huff played along. 

“Might I ask why you were poking around my warehouses?”

“My dog ran away, thought I saw him run over there,” Huff continued, “I hope my poor little Rex is okay!” He smiled. Patricia’s high heel stomped the chair between his spread legs, she pulled his tie forcing him to come face to face with her. It startled the private eye.

“You’re not funny, detective. You’re meddling with my business. You know damn well what you were doing! What do you know about my drug empire?” She narrowed her eyes, hands busied themselves undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Not a damn thing, doll. Coincidence, I’m sure.” That answer didn’t please the drug lord Patricia however.

“I don’t believe you for a second, am I going to have to force you to talk?” Huff tilted his head back as he felt a hand brush against his chest. 

“Ha!” Huff smiled, “Whatcha gonna do? Whatever it is, you’ll get nothin’ from me.”

“I have my ways, detective,” the crime boss said as she walked into the darkness of what Huff assumed to be her bedroom. She returned with something behind her back.

“What is it?” Hank asked. There was a moment of silence, then he heard a buzzing.

“Oh? What’s that?” Hank questioned.

“It was meant to be for weight loss, but there’s a better use for it,” she smiled as she ran it up his thigh. The sensation was one of the strangest Hank had ever felt, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. The P.I. began to fidget as it came closer to a more sensitive area.

“How’s that, Huff?” The dame laughed.

“Still not gonna get a thing outta me!” 

“Fine, we’ll see,” she said, circling behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the other held the vibrator which made its way to his nipple.

“H-hey!” Hank yelped. He was ignored though. She continued to tease him, the device felt like it had covered every inch of his skin. His arousal was evident, the detective tried to position his legs to hide his excitement but it was no use trying to keep an unphased facade. Patricia giggled as she made her way in front of him once again.

“That’s what I wanted to see,” she said. The broad’s hand caressed his thigh and crotch. He moved against her, feeling desperate for touch. A soft moan escaped him as she palmed at him. The vibrator replaced her hand and he jumped as much as one tied to a chair could. He had never felt such a thing before.

“Ah, how’s this supposed to get information outta me again?” He asked. 

“You’ll find out eventually, detective,” she smiled, watching him squirm. She turned the speed up, the gumshoe gasped. She used the vibrator to trace the outline of his erection through his pants. 

“This feel less like torture and more like…” he paused, he was indulging in the feeling, “...Whatever the opposite is.” The pace of the vibrations quickened once more, she slipped it past his belt. God, he wasn’t gonna last very long. This new sensation was too much for the private eye.

“F-fuck,” he whispered.

“Feeling okay, Huff?” She asked innocently. 

“Feeling too close for comfort,” he replied. Time went by as he wiggled in his seat, closer to his end with each passing minute. Soon he could hardly control the sounds that came from him or the movements of his own body.

“Ooh, I really don’t wanna ruin another pair of pants,” the words seemed to slip from his mouth, he lowered his head and tried not to think about it. Patricia the drug lord let out a low laugh.

“Don’t worry about it, Huff. I won’t let that happen,” she said before taking the vibrator away. He whined, realizing this was how he was to be tortured. Hank knew he could take a beating, he’d been in many scraps before, but this method of denial was worse than any bruise he’d ever received. She once again placed the device and watched him fidget. Whenever she thought he was getting too close, she would take it away again. She spoke.

“Ready to talk, detective?” At this point, he was straining against the ropes which held him in place. Hank could hardly take it. The private eye was behind the eight-ball and he was well aware of it. The constant denial every time he was about to cum, the aching he felt, good thing this wasn’t real because he was about to crack. Just as he was calmed down the vibration returned once more.

“God! I-I really don’t know anything! That’s why I was snoopin’ around! I was tryin’ to find any- Oh! Anything I could!” He shouted. He was bucking his hips and covered in sweat. He could hear his heartbeat. The boss was pleased at the sight, she almost had the detective right where she wanted him.

“You think I believe you?”

“Oh, but you gotta!” and like a handful of times before tonight, he was left on the edge.

“O-okay, okay,” Hank admitted, “you ship the goods at 3am, a-after that I… I don’t know where they go.” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear!” She only stopped for a moment to free him from his pants before continuing to please him. The pleasure Hank felt was amplified now that there was no barrier between his cock and the vibrator. It was intense, the detective shook. Just as Huff had predicted, he spilled on the hardwood floor. The experience was profound. He had never felt something quite like that before, but even after he was fully drained the vibrations continued. The detective was increasingly aware of how sensitive his dick has become.

“Ah, w-what now? I-I answered you!” He questioned Patricia.

“Am I gonna find you around my warehouses again?” She continued her assault. The overstimulation was killing him. The P.I. had never felt so small and less in control in his life.

“N-no! I’ll stay away, I promise… Please, please, I can’t-” Hank begged.

“Good boy,” the humming noise faded and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Before he knew it, the ropes were untied, he was cleaned up, given a glass of water, lotion for the burning on his wrists, and knew exactly what he needed to know. After he recovered from such an intense evening, he grabbed his flogger and said a goodbye to his girl on the streets. He was excited, he thought, for the next time he needed to ask for her help. He wondered what else the pro skirt had in mind for him before turning his attention back to his work. He’d find out sooner or later.


End file.
